undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Par Avion/Issue 4
104; Before Eight “I’m so sorry.” Says Greg Demoor after spilling my ice coffee all over me. I am walking with Julia Sullivan, a cheerleader at the local high school football team. She is failing math and science, and besides my job as telemarketer, I work with helping high school students raising their grades. It’s usually their parents that pay. Today I am taking Julia out to a local café because she got a 90 on her science test. That’s something I do; she gets an 85 or above, I take her out to say ‘congratulations’. Greg Demoor doesn’t move, so I force a shy smile and nods. I then continue walking, Julia following. “So prom is coming up, who are you going with?” I ask, trying to avoid the fact that I am covered in ice coffee. “I’m going with Kyle. Head cheerleader and football player normally go hand-in-hand.” She replies behind a smile. Kyle Raney was the star football quarterback, and he got accepted on an athletic scholarship to Rutgers. We have just been at the local café, Café Shining. It is the only café in the town, not counting Clancey’s Coffee Shop. “Except in the movies.” I say. “Well, those movies aren’t accurate.” Julia says. “Although, I hope he is like John from ‘Dear John’.” “All guys aren’t like that.” I say, not really knowing what I’m talking about; I’ve been single for the past four years. I had a boyfriend when I moved to here, though he didn’t like a far-distance-relationship. He broke up and I haven’t had a boyfriend since that. “Well, I can dream can’t I?” Julia asks, smiling. “Yes, yes you can.” I say, as we stop at a clothing store, just to look. “How has Trent been doing?” Trent is Julia’s little brother. She loves to hate him, and always wants to talk about him. “Trent is annoying. He got into the ‘what’ stage where that’s all he says.” Julia says, trying to sound annoyed, but sounds more excited to tell about her brother. “It could be worse...” I say, again not knowing what I’m talking about. I don’t have any siblings. “It could always be worse.” Julia says, and we begin to walk again. Julia is like family to me. I tutor five kids, and she is the only one who actually talks to me and doesn’t act all hostile, so I want to help her out as much as I can. People call me an ‘outcast’, because that’s what I am. Most people in Hugoton has a hard time dealing with black people. We have two african-americans in Hugoton; me and Leslie Fraiser. He is a janitor at Julia’s high school. It’s hard to deal with being a black woman in this town, but I’m dealing with it the best way I can. “Tomorrow,” I say. “Meet me at Clancey’s Coffee Shop. I have an idea on how to improve your grades even more.” “What time?” She asks, looking at me as we walk. “How about 7:45?” I ask, not looking at her. That’s a bad habit I’ve gotten; not looking people in the eyes. As telemarketer you don’t have to, you just have to talk with people through a telephone. “That early?” She complains. “That’s the only time I can.” I explain. “Fine, I’ll be there. But don’t laugh if y hair is all messed up.” she says with a smile, as we reach Des’ Hunting Supplies. Julia is meeting Kyle here, so I drop her off, say goodbye and leave. I tried not to complain about the ice coffee, but now it’s sticky and freezing. I head to the local bar. Not really because I like to drink, but more because I like the bartender. As I go in, I see everyone is crowded around a television. Curious I just wave at the bartender, who nods and begins to make my usual scotch. I then walk over to the television. The anchor, Hannah Gordon, is reporting about something unfamilliar. “Your scotch, Abigail.” The bartender, Tyler Trout, a handsome young man, says. I turn around, an head towards the counter where Tyler is preparing a drink for someone. “What’s going on?” I ask, sitting down on one of the bar stolls. “Something about the dead coming back to life.” Tyler says uninterested. “It’s probably some stupid joke.” He then turns to one of the older men of the town. Seth Tillberg is the only mechanic in the town, and is turning 74 soon. He is the oldest member of the town, and is at this bar everyday after work. “The usual.” Seth Tillberg says with a friendly smile to Tyler. “Probably.” I comment to Tyler’s statement, looking at the screen. Someone now turns up the volume, saying “Quiet everyone. Listen.” I listen to Hannah Gordon talking. “All residents are urged to lock their doors, keep the lights off, and stay away from anyone infected. I’m Hannah Gordon, logging off.” The screen then goes black. The entire bar, except for me, Tyler, Seth and a few others, are laughing. I know that everyone thinks that it is a joke, but I am still incredibly worried. What if it isn’t a joke? What if it’s true? What if the dead are coming back to life? I ask myself all these questions, as I still look at the black screen. Credits *Greg Demoor *Abigail Hudson *Julia Sullivan *Tyler Trout (First appearance) *Seth Tillberg (First appearance) Deaths *None Category:Par Avion Category:Par Avion Issues Category:Issues